ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.5.13
) 2014-05-26 (Addendum) ---- Live Game Server releases: 2014-05-27: / / |hl= | Highlights = # Community Vote Feature #2 # Many bug-fixes | Prev = 0.5.12 | PrevAlt = Community Vote Feature #1 | Next = 0.5.13.L1 | NextAlt = Lean 1 - This is a the 1st 'LEAN' update and it does not show up in the change log }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Original __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Animated citizens and transport ships. Various game situations are now reflected via animated citizens across the town and island. Town and island views have been updated and the tavern and museum buildings rotated. If animations are deactivated, animated citizens will not be displayed. #The "Demolish building" function has been enhanced with the ability to tear down a building completely. The refunded goods are then equal to what the player would have received for demolishing each individual level. __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature ; Community Vote Feature #2 # Research advisor: show how many research points are missing #: The research advisor will show how many research points you're missing for a specific research package. # Garrison right: show coordinates #: Additionally to the current overview the coordinates of the cities will also be displayed # Similar to other processes in the game upgrades can now be cancelled as well. Spent resources will not be refunded. ---- ; Results posted on Friday, May 9th 2014 __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # The Ikariam PLUS screen now shows the remaining time more accurately e.g. "Remaining: 19h 45m 16s" instead of "Remaining: 19h 45m" # The Hideout again displays an information box detailing how many spies can be trained, how many are being used defensively and how many have been deployed. # The troop movements of alliance members are now shown in green in the Military Adviser (instead of the previous black). # The button for sending an alliance circular message can now be found directly in the title bar of the Diplomatic Adviser's alliance tab. # The values of the Colossus wonder have been reset to their old values. Cooldown 3 days and scatter each level: 10%, 20%, 30%, 50% and 100%. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # A lack of gold could cause an incorrect population in the towns. # The depiction of the vineyards on the island screen was displaced. # If the "Top 3" players in the highscore table were in the player`s alliance they were displayed in the wrong color. # The monument on the island was superimposed over a town`s "Port is occupied" ship, such that the tooltip was not displayed. # The Governor's Residence displayed the button for changing the capital even when the building was under construction. # Certain buildings (e.g. Carpenter's Workshop or Architect's Office) displayed the bonuses for the next level even once the building had been fully upgraded. # Changing the price on the troop purchase screen led to the automatically calculated maximums being incorrect. # Town links in the alliance members list didn't work on mobile devices. # The premium feature enabling fleet information to be displayed on the Military Adviser screen could not be activated on mobile devices. # Unusual army compositions could lead to battles not ending correctly, and involved players receiving large numbers of consecutive battle reports. # If a player tried to register via Facebook but the email address was already being used by an existing account, the error message displayed was misleading. # Display problems on the login error page fixed. # The building upgrade countdown in the browser tab now updates itself correctly once the expansion has been completed. # Palace and Governor's Residence sometimes had a "Complete instantly" button in the building queue, although these buildings cannot make use of this feature. # If a player tried to register an account with invalid characters in the username (e.g. @), an incorrect error message was displayed. # Re-sorting the alliance member list incorrectly changed the actively highlighted tab in the Diplomatic Adviser. # Copying a text with certain characters into a note left this un-openable. __NOWYSIWYG__ Addendum __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # Sending and receiving town swapped in town-advisor # World/username/password mixed in emails __NOWYSIWYG__